The daring escapades of Professor Weird part 1
'Part one (of many)' One night after some good reading, Liam Casias Raske started feeling ill so he turned in early. Liam usually slept well but he kept having weird dreams of spirits of the past, and strange angelic creatures. Unbeknownst to him these "dreams" were actually of the Astral plane, a place of magic and spirits, a place of the true mystics. Liam was just floating in the dream, not knowing of a destination. He stumbled upon a floating pyramid, as he entered a small old man said "Welcome child, you seem lost." Liam replied "Am I dreaming? Where is this place?" "This is the astral plane child, you are in a dreamlike state, your body is resting but your spirit was projected here. You don't know it yet but you are developing some new powers, these might seem new but don't worry you'll adjust." Liam walked closer to the old man, "Is this... really happening? I have only read about the astral plane, it is extremely wonderful to finally experience it." Opening his hands a map appeared "This, my child is the map of the existent realms, though it is not in depth it will explain much of the reach of the spiritual realms." Liam started pacing, this was a lot to take in. Liam said "Sir is there a better map?" The old man replied "That is something you must make yourself with exploration young one, for this realm is huge and you should experience it yourself, maps just ruin the fun." Liam leapt up from the dream, not knowing what had just occurred. For the days after the incident many people died, and Liam stayed healthy. On another night a few weeks after the semester at the University ended, Liam had another trip into the Astral realm. This night he floated past the pyramid and found a large building that seemed to be a library. Upon entering the building a man sitting down reading quietly said "Why hello, you must be the new guy, Master spoke of you and your powers. I can help you find the books on understanding them!" They walked to the back of the library, the library was much larger on the outside. "Aha! Here is the first book, Astral Manipulation 101, ''it is a really good book for beginners, there are many others on it but begin here. Here follow me I have one more book for you." They walked up the Grand-Staircase this time, it was a beautiful site looking out at the plane from here most wouldn't even be able to comprehend the elegance of it. The man kept walking for what felt like ages, he then handed a book titled ''Mysticism, a short book for dummies. "I have Mysticism, what does that even mean? isn't that just a study?" said Liam. "It is a pure magic, one that will take much to understand, Astral Manipulation will take much to understand also." Liam didn't know what to make of this, he had just begun coming to this realm and now these powers. Liam started to read the books, he started with Astral Manipulation 101, ‘It says I can knowingly come into this realm, project beams outside of it and bring others into the realm, on top of that there are many more things I can do with practice.’ He thought. After some time of reading and making sense of the book, he practiced leaving and going back into the realm. He pulled ''Mysticism, a short book for dummies ''out and started reading. ‘Mysticism is an untainted form of magic that can be used in many different ways such as creating, manipulating and/or mimicking objects, spirits and powers. So this is similar to Astral Manipulation but is more of a magic practice’ He thought. He practiced lifting and throwing books outside of the realm, ‘I wonder how the teleportation works’ he thought, though it is not a great idea to try something advanced at a beginner level he tried it anyways, failure is always the best learning practice or so I’ve heard. He focused on an area, and disappeared. Liam opened his eyes, but oh no he was not in California like he had wanted to be he was somewhere in the jungles of South America “Okay I was a little off” Liam said to himself. (End of Part One) Characters in this story *Master (will be explained more in later stories) *Nice librarian guy (will be explained more in later stories) *Professor Weird Category:Stories